


Love is the cruelest cliché

by orphan_account



Series: Musical Shenanigans [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Because why choose when you can have both, Birthday Party, M/M, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magic trick is all it takes to turn audience upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is the cruelest cliché

**Author's Note:**

> These cuties are my new obsession and their voices in the anime??!! Honestly, I shiver every time I hear either of them say something. Come scream with me at my [Tumblr](http://allthefujoshiunite.tumblr.com/)!

 

 

 

"Ouch! Fuck, a paper cut?" Matsukawa hated the smell of blood and yeah, this could be considered "a bit odd" for the head of a yakuza group. His territory was a peaceful one, he went through so much shit to stabilize affairs around town and finally he was successful; he intended to keep things this way. Nowadays, all Matsukawa did was to keep his business in check and visit the group's elders occasionally to pay his respects. Sometimes he would even forget he was a yakuza, considering his hands alwaysbeing full with the company. Most of the time he would arrive home around 10 P.M., eating the things his housekeeper prepared, have a bath and sleep. He was feeling too old for the drinking parties he used to frequent with his underlings.

He was putting on a band aid on his finger while he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yeah? Come in."

It was one of his underlings, holding a black suit cover, congratulating him on his birthday. Out of tiredness, he only realized that it was today. Nevertheless he lightly smiled, thanked and asked about the suit. 

"It's for you boss. We planned a night out for you, if you were okay with it..." He was obviously trying not to be imposing however, it was clear as a day he didn't want to be turned down. He got his positive answer from the mighty boss and left. 

*

Slightly tight fitting white shirt, a matte navy three piece suit and a bright crimson tie to shine bright. Matsukawa was surprised to see his men having such refined taste. It's been a while for him since he went out, and his first time in a burlesque club but he was enjoying the moment and he admitted being excited to see what they had in their sleeves for their boss. Suddenly, all lights went out and the place was devoured by darkness for a couple of seconds, then spotlights were brightening the stage. On the left, there was a small orchestra consisting of two violins, a double-bass, drums and various percussion instruments like finger bells or different types of cymbals. When the music started, Matsukawa felt something moving in his guts, then the curtain opened and a dancer came out in a velvet red robe, face and body all covered. While slowly moving in accordance with the curves formed in the air by violin, Matsukawa first saw the dancer's light brown, almost pink-ish short hair and his bored expression. Then the dancer slowly untied the robe, letting the gravity helping him undress. He had a wine colored corset made out of taffeta, embellished with black lace and small clasps in front. Under that, there was puffed piles of lace, resembling a skirt. With the dancer's legs; long, amazingly shaped, slightly muscled, no other person could've pulled off those black thigh high socks better, Matsukawa thought. The costume, his voice when he started to sing, his moves, his colored fake eyelashes fluttering like a butterfly's wings; everything about him was so unbelievable that Matsukawa could more easily swear unicorns existed than this dancer did. 

When the song ended, the dancer smiled mischievously at Matsukawa and winked, swiftly took his robe from the floor and swung it with a very big movement. Strangely, the robe fell on the ground after floating in the air and dancer, almost magically, vanished from the stage. Matsukawa grabbed the person's arm sitting next to him, eyes fixated on the stage and panting, whispering.

"Find him. Immediately."

 

_I dream of Jeannie_  
_And the Jeannie in me_  
_My dreams are fearful_  
_And my dreams are sad_  
_If I speak I'll get an earful_  
_If I don't I'm a cad_  
_My dreams of Jeannie are driving me mad_  
  
_Dear little sister_  
_Your passion runs wild_  
_Go play in the garden_  
_Go act like a child_  
_Don't trouble with the rumble_  
_That calls from above_  
_Dear little sister I send you my love_  
  
_Sister of mine_  
_Thinsg will be fine_  
_Sister of mine_  
_Things will be fine_  
  
_Let's throw a tea party_  
_Dress up the dolls_  
_Send out the invites_  
_And wait for the calls_  
_We'll make tea from tap water_  
_I'll watch as you pour_  
_Princess Sofia just knocked at the door_

**Author's Note:**

> Aww man now I really want to turn it into a proper smutty fic and pester HQ animators to turn this Makki dancing&singing to Sister of Mine into reality.


End file.
